


Imagine Whirled Peas

by Punk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anonymity, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Environmentalism, Humor, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His other pro-tolerance bumper sticker is also condescending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Whirled Peas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble as part of my [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) mini-bingo for January, but decided to go in a different direction, so this is like the AU version now.
> 
> The summary is, of course, from Joey Comeau.

Rodney takes a moment to psych himself up, then approaches the hot guy standing near the body wash.

"It'd be a real shame if a guy like you had to shower alone."

The guy turns to look at him, hazel eyes bright with excitement. "Are you into conservation, too?"

Rodney, stunned, opens his mouth, but only a squeak comes out. 

"I think it's _so_ important to protect the Earth," the hot guy says, putting a hand to his chest. "I recycle my grey water and walk to work."

"You ruined a perfectly good pick-up line!" Rodney says. 

John just smirks.


End file.
